


Chasing the Heartbeats

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, Highschool!Ford, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stanfordxreader - Freeform, Teen Romance, XReader, Young Love, Young!Ford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With your gazes locked, you continued your plan. You slipped over his belt, then fingers danced over his zipper. Your veins were on fire. Hard already, you bit your lip while he watched, then gliding your tongue over your bottom lip for a sensual tease.</p><p>Slowly, your fingers curled over your target. Palming him hard, he suddenly grabbed your wrists.</p><p>“We're leaving.” He stated breathless.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>~<br/>REQUEST: Ford asks Male Reader on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got twisted with this request a bit...they wanted an awkward make out session and ....I didn't do that but I DID much worse ;)))
> 
> Enjoy!

He's caught sum amount of your attention a couple times at the library, usually he hung around with his brother every day on the hour, but at the library he was by himself.

He wasn't bad looking at all, fairly attractive. You thought his glasses were highly adorable. You found yourself watching him longer than a normal person would. You were there to study, get some alone time to yourself.

Sure, he distracted you, however You didn't mind in the slightest. Whenever you spotted him your heart would do these ridiculous hammering in your chest. You would contemplate the cause of it, it didn't take you long to realize.

You had a crush on Stanford Pines.

It wasn't the end of the world for you. Okay, you were a grade below him, fair enough. Plus, he never knew you existed. You never hung out, or spoken to each other.

Yet, you would very much love to. You were attracted to a hot, nerdy upperclassmen. Who, in sad reality, didn't know you were present. Maybe you could change that.

\----

You approached him leisurely one afternoon, while he say under a tree, nose buried in a book about Perpetual Motion. You were proud to state you mentally cooed at his precious characteristic of a irresistible older nerd.

You introduced yourself. Ford physically jumped, you thought he was going to drop dead out of pure fright. You chuckled a bit at his expected reaction. He seemed well reserved, so you sort of predicted it in a way. He dropped his book in the process and you lent down to retrieve it and kindly hand it to him.

When both your eyes locked your chest did it's familiar flips of joy. You couldn't restraint back a soft smile. Blushing, he grabbed his book, thanking you while adjusting his glasses.

You shrugged. Out of spite, you took a seat neck to him on the ground. Somewhat rude, since you didn't ask, nevertheless you were charismatic, you we're eager to be near him, very much so.

Ford eyes were filled with bewilderment. You wanted to slap that expression off his face with a swift kiss. Having a one sided hots for a guy was not easy you figured. He probably wasn't gay, although it never hurt to try and befriend your crush, right?

After that day you two continued to talk, constantly if you might add. It was a god's miracle you didn't scare him away.

In your heart you definitely wanted more, he was everything you knew he would be: polite, shy, intelligent, clever, patient, and immensely caring, he was perfect to you. All of that helplessly pulled you in more and more each day you got to know the him, hear his voice, feel his body next to you in the hallways. But, in reality, obviously he wasn't gay. You weren't  hundred percent sure if he figured you were. You've kept it safe and secure for a long time. Even if he was smart, he wouldn't realize it.

Until one night.

The Friday night he called you up, You were simply exchanging current topics, while you also ranted about how hard Algebra 2 was. He playfully scoffed at that. Of course he would, he aced it. On your side, you were undoubtedly suffering.

Upon your extended bickering, he reverted the subject abruptly.

His tone became low yet nervous. “It stupid and certainly out of the blue,”

You smiled from ear to ear. He could be so cute when he's trying not to be. When he's nervous it's just like overload for you. Wholeheartedly you pushed, He has so much innocence for a senior. You pushed wholeheartedly, “Ford, nothing you can say would make me think you're stupid whatsoever. Now come on, spill poindexter!”

You couldn't help it, You needed to encourage that man to be open, not be ashamed to admit anything. On account of his hand abnormality, and excessive bullying and shame when he was younger, he was always shy. But, that extra finger never bothered you. Bluntly, it was the cause of His shyness.

Plus, You had to admit you have shamelessly thought about those fingers night after night. It was pleasurable fantasy for late nights. Like, what if Ford shoved his fingers in your bruised mouth, making you utterly coat it with your slick saliva, then he would push each finger, one by one, into your tight needy hole. Getting you off gently, and after filling you up entirely he would relentlessly pound them into you, telling you how hot you feel around those sinful fingers.

You mentally slapped yourself, honestly he was on the phone with you right now, you have to get your head out of the gutter.

You missed out on something. Because, it was silent on the other line after you snapped back to earth. You furrowed your brows.

“Uh, sorry, I didn't catch that?” You asked him; you disliked being repetitive. You felt horrible, here you were daydreaming about dirty things involving Ford and he was trying to tell you something potentially serious.

He startlingly stammered, nearly hesitated to say another word; his tone ultimately going into a relative hush. “...I wanted to ask if you wanna hang out at the movies tomorrow night.”

A hang out? If it was a prevailing event, then why was he acting this way? “Sure thing! That’ll be swell. You know we always hang out on the weekend - ya know, when your brother is busy - no need to be weary, Ford.” You assured him confidently.

Ford had a moment of silence again.

“Ford? You okay? You're dying on me here.” You said, trying to sprinkle some laughter, to lighten to mood the best you could. Was he okay? He never shut his mouth when you talked over the phone before, why now? Now agitated, you played with the bits of your fingernails. “Ford?” You sing-songed.

Breaking the resistance, “I mean ...tomorrow could it be a ... _date_?” You caught the last word, no matter how quiet he whispered it. Your eyes grew from the realization. You flushed rather quickly, you could feel your head go high as a balloon in mid air.

“That, um ...date?” You repeated. You had to know for the love of fucking god that this was legit. Ford was very genuine when it comes to the truth. Or, he was pulling a stupid prank. Please don't let it be a shit prank.

Because, Stanford fucking Pines is asking you out on a date.

This is what you dreamed about. You had to pinch yourself, you must be dreaming. Cause, if you were dreaming you would start seeing a giant pink dog, zebra people, and screaming grass with that fun dip you ate as a child.

“[name]?” He said, his voice shaking. You had to say something back. He might think you're rejecting him when evidently it was the gosh darn opposite! Shaking those sweet vibes away for now you huffed.

Meekly, he replied, “Sorry, I -”

“I'd _love_ to!”

Another outrageous pause.

He exhaled stale breath. How long has he been holding that one in? “Oh. Okay.” Sounding more subtle.

“Yeah.” Clearing your tight throat, you try to say in your most sincere voice. You had to be quite serious, so he would know you were all for it, one hundred percent.

Your lips twitch up as Ford says, “Alright. It's a date.”

After a couple exchanges of words you both hung up for the night. Putting the phone down, you now saw the effect it caused on you, your hands were trembling, and your cheeks hurt from a sudden wild smile you couldn't get rid of.

Date. You let it roll easily off your tongue. You laid your exhausted body on the bouncy mattress, breathing in the air, this air was different. You inhaled a breath before you were going on a date with Ford Pines, but afterward, just wow. The same air, only not.

This is literally the best day of your life.

\----

You ended up watching a scary movie. Typical Ford, intrigued to watch strange horror and/or monster movies.

If he was trying to make you out to be the girl in this date situation tonight (no offense taken), you weren't. You hardly fell for the lame creepy effects and mediocre plot. The actors were downright horrible.

In all honesty, you wouldn't be scared out of your wits cause of this movie.

Did He seriously expect you to snuggle his arm in fear? Well, in actuality you did it cause you wanted to, caressing his biceps through his good quality sweater. Your struggling attention left the movie by that point on, your eyes ended up fiercely focusing on Ford.

You couldn't get enough of that darn nerd. You bit your cheek thinking about how he rang the bell and was very well dressed at your front step, even did his hair up a bit. You let him wait so you can grab something. Out of view, you fisted the air excitedly, dancing for joy. Freaking Ford and you were going on a date! After about a minute, recollecting your normal wits, You returned and you two left and ended up here.

Near the end of the movie, you had the most awesome idea. Risky? Definitely. But, worth it? Definitely.

Ford actually never noticed your burning stare for half the movie when he gave you a quick side glance, a tiny smile curling up.

You returned his swift gaze. Ford turned back to the movie, his cheeks glowing. My god he was innocent. You loved it.

You scanned the theater, You knew the movie had recently released not to long ago and there wasn't a packed theater for it. Making out a few figures through the dark, you came to a conclusion there was barely a handful of people here.

Your sinister plan was about to commence.

Gradually, you trickled your silent hand down from the hold on his arm to a more lower region. In no time, Ford flicked his eyes back to you. Your eyes reflected his, full of surprise, yet a little something else. You were relieved he didn't slap your hand away, not so much as a flinch.

With your gazes locked, you continued your plan. You slipped over his belt, then fingers danced over his zipper. Your veins were on fire. Hard already, you bit your lip while he watched, then gliding your tongue over your bottom lip for a sensual tease.

Slowly, your fingers curled over your target. Palming him hard, he suddenly grabbed your wrists.

“We're leaving.” He stated breathless.

Bingo.

\----

He still hand his hand in yours as you rushed to your car in the parking lot. It was pitch black outside, with hardly any cars around, this night was just getting better as it progressed.

You broke apart as you hopped in the driver's seat. Locking the doors, you turned to him. Ford's flushed expression and dark eyes turned you on, you wickedly smirked.

“Shouldn't we head home to do this?”

Ford headed to the back, making himself comfortable, hastily threading your fingers again to pull you with him.

“No way.” You complied and sat next to him. His body heat was overall comfortable. “This has gone on long enough.”

You laughed, watching as you both stripped off your upper body clothing. You were ecstatic he had a boner for you for this long. “Anything you say, poindexter.” You nodded, shooting him a wink once his sweater came off first.

Peeling the rest of your shirt off, you pounced over him, pecking kisses over his heated skin, his moans the only sounds filling the car. They were music to your ears. You couldn't believe you were hearing him like this, feel it. This has been your dream.

His nails raked down your shoulder to your lower backside. While caressing his chest and licking His sensitive nipples, Fords fingers looped around your pants.

“Can I suck you?”

Damn, straight forward horny nerd. You loved it.

You shivered as he got closer to your face, his hot breath brushing your cheek. Your pants tightened considerably.

Finally, his lips smashed together. You gripped him tightly, fingers feeling through his soft hair. He was so hungry for this, yet it astounded you how gentle he was too. It was a rich mix. You sighed contently into it. Gripping your ass, Ford pushed you closer, needing closer, extreme contact. Like you two weren't going to in a minute.

“God, Ford.” You groaned. He was an incredible kisser. The way your lips moved like a perfect puzzle piece.

That unraveled Ford, he got on his knees, unzipping your pants. You lifted yourself up slightly so Ford can shimmy them off.

Right than it hit you like a ton of heavy freaking bricks, your nerdy ass crush was about to suck you off. Holy _shit_.

Ford scattered sweet, tingling kisses over your thigh like you had over his firm chest. You sighed heavily, he looked so nervous though, no matter how confident he seemed. It was a facade.

Before His nose touched your clothed and straining dick, you shot your hand to his face.

“Ford, you don't have to.” You said. To be honest, you wouldn't mind. Although, you had to know Ford wasn't doing this out of sympathetic spite. Who knows, maybe you turned him on so bad he didn't care about who he got off with.

Only, Ford wasn't like that. For sure, you knew that to be very true.

Ford blushed quickly, he appeared wrecked even though nothing remotely sexual has happened. Wow, he looked gorgeous with the flushed cheeks, pink lips, droopy eyes, tousled hair; crazy as it sounds, you think you could get off with just this beautiful sight in front of you.

“[name], I _want_ to blow you.”

Fuck, he can actually dirty talk. If that didn't make your dick twitch, well damn.

Distorted, you nod. Letting your hands go from his face you trailed and weaved them into his soft locks. He enjoyed it, whining happily in result.

Teasingly, Ford licks the head of your cock. A smug confidence was reassuring, so long as you made those noises that got Ford doing more. Your fingers in his hair leer him forward, Ford humming as he bobs your dick, stroking the rest of it that can't particularly fit in His mouth.

You go crazy at the way Ford's hot mouth feels around you. Moaning erratically, you almost come when Ford's tongue runs smoothly along the underside of your dick. You jerk your hips up, surprised when Ford doesn't protest, unfazed.

“ _Shit_ , F-ford I'm gonna come,” You warn in a huff, radically feeling the heat coil in the pit of your stomach, but Ford doesn't pull off. If anything, he's sucking harder, desperate to get you falling over the edge.

“ _Ford_!” You scream.

Seconds before you could climax, you carefully plucked him off. That was it, you had to make love to this boy.

You examined Ford's sex induced high. His cheeks were entirely red, lusted blown eyes, bruised mouth with drool trickling down from the corner of those erotic lips; like before but a thousand times more stunning.

“Can we have sex?” You ask him, trying to collect enough fresh air to state it clearly.

Ford looked down, nervous, all built confidence vanished. “I-I don't know.” He said flatly.

Slipping away from the hormones for a sec, you lifted him up gently to sit next to you. Funny how you were naked and pretty much hard while Ford hasn't taken off his pants. His dick must be struggling.

“Ford,” You started. “You don't have to. Really, you can say no and I'll respect it.” You stretch in close to place a chaste kiss to his red cheek. He didn't move, but his eyes grew.

“Really?” He whispered. His eyes reflected off a vague sense of fear, but also excitement.

“Yes.” Clutching both his hands, you smile fondly. “Always. I care too much about you to hurt or force you.”

He nodded, mouth agape and an awe struck expression visible. Casually, he gazes into your ingenious eyes, just to be sure. You wanted to chuckle, you had no problem whatsoever for him to be cautious. Once he knew, it helped him brighten up. “But, I'm a virgin.” He responded.

“I know.” Biting your lip, you thread your fingers, your thumb rubbing small circles over his anxious skin. “Like I said, you can say no. Whatever you choose.”

Ford stayed agonizingly silent.

You inhaled. “If you do say yes, however, I won't hurt you, I'll make it amazing.”

That caught Ford's attention. He blinked before he said, “Yes. I want to do this with you.”

“Okay.” You retorted

 

Shivering, Ford couldn't hold in any moans as you pressed your lubed up fingers, inserting them over and over to prep him. He felt hot, and you couldn't wait to feel it. Simultaneously, as you pumped Ford slowly you lifted your other hand to his cock and stroked him at the same place.

Fearing he was too loud, he but his fingers to hold them in. Sadly, you would rather hear his precious sounds, but that was his choice.

“Feel good?” You purred. Ford nodded and you kissed him passionately. “ _Good_.”

You detached your fingers and he silently whined, shifting in dissatisfaction. You smiled, sucking a rapid hicky to his wonderfully soft, quivering thigh.

“You're beautiful.” You confessed in a heated whimper.

Ford shifted his eyes to the side, smiling in happiness. You clutched his chin, directing his face to you, refusing to break eye contact. Softly you bent low again to give him another thoughtful kiss, lingering above his moist lips for awhile.

You stretched back and snatched the bottle and the condom. After applying the condom, you poured a generous amount on your fingers and spread it all over your dick, hissing at the sensual sensation.

“I'm going to be very gentle,” You announce, looking down at Ford's eager and breathtaking figure. “Stop me if it hurts, please.”

Ford complies. You lift his legs to securely wrap around your hips. Ford clutched your shoulder in anticipation.

Aligning your dick in Ford's wet entrance, you took a few deep breaths. Licking your lips, the head stretched the pink opening. Gasping, you checked on Ford, he seemed calm. You continued.

Your nerves were on fire as you pierced in more. He felt so tight and warm. Ford's eyes closed shut, you said, “Okay?”

“Stay still.” You did. You we're willing to give him all the time in the world. No matter how much you wanted to move, to make him feel glorious, you had to wait till he finely adjusted to your cock.

Ford's fingers rubbed the back of your neck lovingly. “Now.”

Beginning to move, you moaned loudly. He felt much more phenomenal taking you in. You elected to speed up your thrusts, gliding your hands across Ford's chest, brushing over his sensitive nubs. He gasped, the legs attached around you tightened, forcing you in for closer and deeper proximity.

You picked up the pace, maintaining as a good pace for Ford's liking. You suddenly wrapped your hand around Ford's leaking dick. Ford arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. “ _Yes_.” He wailed lowly, after that you couldn't control yourself, the more those radiant actions ensued, the more your hips rutted faster.

Why was he gosh darn exquisite under you? Why did you do to earn such perfection, such brilliant geniality?

Here you were weeks ago gazing at him from afar and the next thing you could process was that he was under you, sharing a unique, rich moment between two compassionate lovers.

When you movements frantically increased, you clutched his hips, spreading light kisses over his exposed chest.

“I love you.”

You were sure those words were meant to target him. The heartbeat fluttering gave you high momentum to say it. It felt absolutely right. You loved Stanford Pines.

Ford was shocked and in the hole of vast pleasure he didn't say a thing. You continued to repeat it.

Eventually, Ford thrusted in return stopping you mid way, relishing in the feeling. It drove you mad, accelerating your pace, you dove hard into Ford's shaking body. Exasperated, you didn't register until now Ford's fingernails were scrapping your back, they were sure to leave marks, marks you can later indulge over in the mirror of your bathroom.

“ _Ford_. You feel so hot and perfect,” You exclaimed, “ _Fuck_. I love you so ...much _ahh_!” You ravished his neck, nipping his ear hungrily.

Ford moaned, then he bit your shoulder to stifle a louder cry. This triggered you to buck your hips progressively, substantially rocking his entire body. The rough pace accentuated Ford's violent orgasm; he withered feebly under your fingers, collapsing down as a heap of spent contentment, his cum flying in white strips, decorating his bruised chest, the ones you marked him with. Abruptly, you caught Ford's half lidded eyes boring into yours. Ecstasy you caused radiating from his limp figure.

Aroused beyond measure, you screamed and finally came, shooting your heavy load into the condom.

Pulling steadily out, you tied and placed the condom elsewhere.

Ford reached for you, desperate to instantly pull you so you can crumple down together. You reacted fast to clasp your arms notably tight around his silky waist, delicately kissing him and burying your nose into his disheveled hair, affection streaming to only him. You both were sweaty, and comprehensively exhausted.

Ford sincerely whispered, hot breath brushing your ear, “I love you too."

  
You were hopelessly in love, you were truly thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> My requests are closed, btw! (Got 3 on the way).
> 
> Please give good feedback if you like this!  
> xx


End file.
